What is His Last Resort?
by ForeverIsALongTime
Summary: Sequel to ‘What is Her Last Resort?’ What happens when Vanessa’s father’s life is gone? His child, his wife, and mother are dead? What happens to Brian Vanessa’s brother and his life? What is left for him?


Disclaimer: I don't own Impulse. I love this story.

Warning: I am still practicing my one-shots. Please R&R if you like!

Summary: Sequel to 'What is Her Last Resort?' What happens when Vanessa's father's life is gone? His child, his wife, and mother are dead? What happens to Brian (Vanessa's brother) and his life?

**Act on your impulses...whatever they may be:**

Vanessa's father had been having problems. He didn't know what to do. His mother, his daughter, and his wife were dead. He had been there through it all. He didn't know what he had left. Brian was the only thing he could live for. If he was gone, Vanessa's father would forever be lost.

_What if something happens to him?_ Vanessa's father knew that something would happen to the eight-year-old boy, he knew that he would be traumatized because of how much he lost. _All Brian has left right now is me…_ He didn't want the weight of that on him for the rest of his miserable life.

* * *

*Driving to the Therapist*

"Son, this will be good for you. You need to be able to talk to someone when you feel hurt, whether it is me, some friends, or a therapist. We will always be here to help."

Brian didn't understand; he was only eight. "What happens if you guys aren't there? What if I don't feel like talking right now?"

Vanessa's father didn't know what to say so he tried to word his answer well, "Well, son, you might have bad days, and you might want to talk. It is always better to talk about your feelings." He looked at his son, "Brian, if you don't speak, you might feel worse about a situation. Do you know when you shake a soda can?" Brian nodded and he continued, "Well, the can will explode if it is under enough pressure. Do you understand?" Brian nodded. He was sniffling. Vanessa's father looked at him and wiped his tears. "Feel better, son. You don't have to cry. Vanessa, Tony, and your Grandmother are in a happy place in heaven right now watching over us."

Brian forced a small smile and he seemed to really understand what his father was telling him. When Vanessa's father turned his head, he didn't realize that he had run a red light.

Brian turned to his right (he is in the passenger seat, so he looks out the window), and then screamed. "Daddy! Watch out!" Vanessa's father turned his head, but it was too late. The large 8-wheeler moving van didn't slow as it hit the vehicle upon impact. He screamed and yelled, "Brian!" but the shock of it, knocked his head up on the steering wheel, and he went unconscious.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

*At the Hospital*

Brian's father looked around the white-washed room that smelled like air-freshener. The events of the horrifying accident hit him hard and he yelled, "Nurse! Nurse!" A woman in a clean white uniform came in and asked, "Sir, are you okay? Are you feeling any pain?"

He was freaking out; he was on the verge of breaking. He saw Brian's head hit the window. He knew what happened, but he was in denial. He spoke, his voice shaky, "Nurse, where is my son?" The woman looked a little nervous. She bit her lip gently and spoke quietly, "Was your boy the eight-year-old in the Mazda vehicle?" Brian's father nodded slowly; maybe there was a chance that he was alive.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, before she left the room with one of the tissue boxes, sniffling down the hallway.

Brian's father didn't know what to think. It was too much death. Too much death at one time for one person to bear. He called for another nurse. "How may I help you?" The new kind nurse asked.

He signed the discharge papers and left the building in the taxi the hospital provided.

Once he was home, he took out the old family photo album. He slowly flipped the pages, reminiscing in the happy times. Brian wasn't born yet when Vanessa's mother wasn't sick yet. He wasn't around for the happy times.

He remembered Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Easter Egg Hunts. He had only been there when Vanessa was really young; he was shipped to Iraq when the war started. She was so young. He missed a lot of her life. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't there when either of his children needed him.

He was sick and tired of feeling shame and guilt. He had to do something; he didn't care if he would end up like the soda can.

* * *

He looked at the address he found on the internet. He looked up the path to the lavish house, shocked that his friend lived so well. He slowly walked up the path and looked around for a person he might recognize, but then a voice from the open garage to the right said, "Buddy! I haven't seen you for a whole year! How have you been?"

He walked up to his buddy Jonathon, a guy he met during the war, got straight to the point, and said, "I am going back in!" He sounded happy, but Jonathon, with his stern dark look, said, "Are you sure that this is a good idea? You need to make sure you are ready for this. You just got back—"

He replied, "Which makes it all the more easy for the transition back into the war!" Jonathon reluctantly nodded and said, "Good luck, buddy. Live today like it's your last." Brian's father nodded, and smiled at the irony of this new twisted situation. If only Jonathon knew what he was going to do…

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Men! You will fight like men! You will give your life, your soul, and every ounce of strength you have in your bodies to fight for your country!" The general barked. All the soldiers replied, "Yes, sir!"

The general yelled, "Then let's fight!" Everybody was armed and ready, preparing for the first round of fire. Brian's father hid in the bushes, awaiting the right time, and whispered, "I will die fighting for my country." Brian's father was among the men who were currently shipped to Iraq.

The first round of fire was heard as the musky scent of gunpowder flew up in the air. Screams were heard from their side. Brian's father could smell the blood right next to him and didn't look at the young body that just got shot. He didn't want to face anymore death near him.

The next round of shots was heard. _Next time, _was all he thought. He fired the directed amount of shells to the other side, and then stood up. A guy followed him up and asked, "What are you doing?" Brian's father simply replied, "I'm dying for my country." And when the shots were heard, the young man backed off to avoid getting shot. When he looked around, he saw the lifeless body of Brian's father.

**A/N: **_I always write quick endings for my one-shots. I hope you like this story. It's a sequel, so if you don't get it, read, 'what is her last resort?' I like to write angst. Soon I will write really funny ones sooner or later. Read your own risk! __ if you don't like it I totally understand. I really didn't do this very well __ have fun!_


End file.
